Once Upon Eleven
by romancejunkie
Summary: ...when it reached eleven repetitions James Potter smiled slightly and weaved through all the dancing couples towards a stunning redhead... Whatever could he have planned? oneshot, songfic to The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affilitated with Harry Potter, or the song "The Greatest Story Ever Told"

Once Upon Eleven

The massive grandfather clock across the Great Hall chimed. When it reached eleven repetitions, James Potter smiled slightly and weaved through all the dancing couples towards a stunning redhead. She talked and laughed with all the friends she was surrounded with but when she looked up and saw James walking towards her, she donned a smile that he knew was just for him. Her eyes sparkled and danced with an ever present glimmer of mischief and affection and right then, at that moment, had never been more sure of anything in his life than what he was about to do.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for_

_Here you are_

Perfect. The band had played the exact song he wanted at the exactly right time. He finally reached Lily and her friends smiled knowingly and cleared away, leaving the two alone.

"Lily, may I have this dance?" James asked, offering his hand and mock bowing.

"Why, of course you can." She replied, giggling slightly at his display of chivalry.

She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her up. He intentionally tugged too hard on her hand and she tumbled forward lightly into his chest.

"James!" She whined, pouting. She tried to pull away to make it seem like she was cross with him but he was too quick for her, looping an arm around her waist and capturing her lips with his own.

"Come on Flower, I thought we were going to dance."

_If I could have one dance forever_

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad, I'm your man_

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you...tonight_

James couldn't agree with the lyrics of the song more. He had had no idea, no warning that he was falling in love with Lily Evans. It had just sort of happened. And he couldn't have been happier that it did. When he told Lily that he loved her, it wasn't just some empty statement like the kind you tell your first girlfriend no matter what, it was a concrete promise and it was true. After she had first said those three simple, magical, wonderful words to him, he couldn't hear them, or say them, enough.

"I love you Lily Evans." He whispered to the head tucked under his chin.

He felt her smile and nod before she answered him, "I love you too James."

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine_

_It's the way we touch that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss your pretty smile_

_You know I die for, oh baby_

_You're all I need_

She was all he needed. As long as he had his Lily Flower, he was happy. And he would do anything for her, even die. And with times getting as bad as they were, he knew it was a distinct possibility. Even that gruesome thought didn't distract him from the beautiful girl currently leaning her head on his shoulder. Lily was his world and both he and she knew it.

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you...tonight_

As the last notes of the song drew to a close, James gently pulled away from Lily. She looked at him with a puzzled expression but her eyes grew wide when he got down on one knee.

"Lily, you're my everything. You're my life. You're the first thing I want to see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. I want to be there for you and love you and live my whole life with you and grow old with you and die with you. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Tears coursing down her face, Lily slowly nodded.

"So sorry Lily, didn't catch that." He said, smirking.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you James Potter!" she shouted laughing.

A wide grin spread across James' face as he stood and removed a black velvet ring box from the pocket of his dress robes. He opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold band with an oval cut emerald on each side of a sizeable diamond. He slid the ring on her finger and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around. He set her on her feet and kissed her, long and deliberately, as applause rang through the hall around them. She was no longer just Lily Marie Evans, she was now Lily Marie Evans Potter and neither of them could have been happier.


End file.
